


Обычный день

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Зимний праздник в стиле внезаконников.





	Обычный день

У характера Джейсона была одна черта, которую он одновременно любил и ненавидел - агрессивность. Скорость, с которой Красный Колпак доходил до стадии кипения, исчислялась едва ли не секундами. Бывали даже периоды, когда бывшего Робина раздражало и бесило буквально все: промозглая слякоть, щедро ссыпаемая с небес, разукрашенные гирляндами длинные линии магазинчиков и мелких забегаловок, чертовы клоны давно спятившего дедка в ярко-красном костюме... Тодд в принципе своем не жаловал праздники. Не везло ему обычно в эти дни - у судьбы на него начиналась жестокая аллергия, и, казалось, все мироздание стремилось стереть с лица земли дерзкую наглую букашку.  
Очередное Рождество не было исключением.  
Как говорится, день не задался с самого утра. У Старфайер случился очередной приступ любви к живым существам, и оный ближайший представитель - Харпер, на данный момент познавал одновременно ад и рай на земле. Рай мотивировался прекрасной нимфеткой оседлавшей его, ад - способами, которыми крошка себя удовлетворяла.  
Крики терзаемого стрелка - не лучший предлог поднять с кровати очугуневшую за третью бессонную ночь голову. По счастливой случайности, гнавшаяся за ними шайка потеряла их почти сразу после въезда в город - пожары инопланетянки сделали свое дело, что существенно облегчило незаметный въезд в одну из его тайных берлог. Если бы был шум, в лучшем случае - их бы не пустили за порог, в худшем - расстреляли бы из окон.  
Если судить по очередному воплю Харпера, Стар сейчас его кишки на люстру наматывала в качестве гирлянд. Застонав, Джейсон закрыл глаза, долбанув кулаком по стене, за которой творилось непотребство. Рой заткнулся, рыжая бестия разразилась хохотом. В голову к Тодду постучалась идея: достать пистолет и решить проблему методом пули в лоб. Отметя подобный вариант утверждением "на зло врагам я не издохну", Джейсон подумал о применении пули по отношению к уже порядком доставших его партнерам.  
Выйдя из комнаты и почти добравшись до местообитания "голубков", Колпак имел счастье наблюдать пропорхнувшую мимо него Стар, на которой из одежды остался лишь коротенький шелковый халатик, накинутый на загорелые плечи. Заглянув внутрь, Джейсон увидел прибывающего в Нирване Харпера, блаженно обнимающего ковер. В голове промелькнула мысль, что такими темпами инопланетянка с неуемным либидо затрахает стрелка до смерти.  
Закрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, Джейсон пожелал, как он надеялся - про себя, чтобы в следующем году спятивший дед в красном наряде забрал обратно ту психованную компанию, что преподнес ему в предыдущем году, и подарил ему нормальную, или хотя бы из прошлой сделал что-то более адекватное.   
Старфайер радостно сообщила, что напротив их временного местообитания очередной претендент на уютные апартаменты в Аркхеме вещал о том, что он сделает с Готемом, который "вот-вот падет к его ногам". В очередной раз сделав глубокий вдох, Тодд решил, что в подобном безумном мире разумнее всего общаться только с сумасшедшими.


End file.
